Always There For You
by sydcon522
Summary: The war is over. Will, Marlene, and Eric are still alive. Lynn is not paralyzed. The wounds are still open from the war. They run deep in Tris and Tobias' love. How can the two ever love again when somebody else is trying to come in between them, and one wants to take risks? Rated T for swearing, and some close moments. Lots of FourTris. Yes overdone, but not uninteresting. ;{)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi. For anybody who has seen my first fanfic Hi again. I promise that this one will be longer. In this story Will and Marlene are still alive, Tris and Tobias arent speaking, but its awkward because they are assigned a room together, There other roommate is Tori. Tension, tension, tension. This is where I will start the story. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Divergent or any of the characters. Big bummer. *Sigh***

Tris POV:  
I groan when I see who I am assigned to a room with. Though it has been six months since the war ended and the compounds were rebuilt, me and Tobias and Tori arent speaking. Tori hates me. It is so obvious. Unfortunately those are the two people I have to share a room with.

We all had to repick our jobs, but this time instead of tattoo artist and initiate trainer I chose Criminal Investigator. It keeps my mind off of Tobias, and my team members, are amazing. Ziva, Dinozzo, Mcgee and our "leader" Gibbs. We also have a criminal profiler/ autopsy scientist Ducky and Abby our Forensic Specialist. Tony and Ziva are together, and sorta act like my parents. Gibbs is like my grandfather, Abby is like a big sister to me. Ducky is like my jolly old uncle, and McGee is like a brother.

I have almost gotten shot countless times. I even got grazed by a bullet once in the field. That is nothing compared to my team members. Ziva has been tortured by Erudite, Dinozzo had the bnuemonic plauge, Gibbs lost his wife, and daughter to a different war from years ago. I lost my family. The family that I left and forgot about until they died. That is nothing.

I walk to the apartment unlock the door. I almost scream when I open the door. Tori and Tobias. Making out on the couch. He holds her the same way he holds me. I let the tears roll down my face. I set my duffel bag down. And walk past them. They dont notice me. I cry. There are only two bedrooms. Two of us will have to share. It will be Tori and Tobias... and then me.

"So I guess its official" I say. They break away. Tori smirks at me. Tobias looks at me his eyes full of pain he says to me his voice shaking "Tris I tried to love you, but in the end you failed me. You betrayed me." I look back at him. "You were the only thing that kept me out of the chasm during initiation and the war. My family is DEAD. You are gone, and so now I have nobody left. I am nothing." I say "No Tris-" Tobias begins "Get out of hear you little slut. Me and Four have to talk alone, about leader stuff." Says Tori. "Like what the name of your baby." I respond. "I was just leaving to go to the chasm. See you in hell" I say. I take a picture of Tobias and me and storm out of the room.

Tobias POV:  
Oh God. She going to the chasm. I get up but Tori pulls me back down. "Get off of me you bitch" I say to her. I then run after Tris. Her makeup is running down her face. I see her tearing the picture of us up and throwing it into the chasm. She is so weak. She is so small. So innocent. I run to her and hold her in my arms. "Im sorry Tris. I will always love you." I pick her up bridal style and carry her back to the apartment. Tori has left to where I dont know or care. I lay Tris down in the master and she is asleep instanteneously. I myself dont fall asleep so fast.

Tori POV:  
Ugh the bitch is back right when me and Four are getting into it. I am so angry. I pretty much tell her to fuck off, and of course she has to steal Four from me by going to the chasm. I just want something to punch so I head off to the gym.

When I come back I see the botmy that forty-five minutes ago was about to do it with me curlled up next to the boy stealer dead asleep.

**N/A: Not bad huh... Comment, follow and fave please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello. Ill make this quick. I am back. If your a huge fourtris fan then read this book once its done or else you might cry. A LOT.**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth not me people. I own nothing.**

Tris POV:  
I wake in the morning, and look at the clock. It is 9:47 a.m. I seek Tobias warmth but my fingertips find nothing. I walk to the kitchen and find Tobias making eggs and Tori leaving for work. She gives me a death glare and then walk out the door.

I try to kiss Tobias, but he pulls away from me. I am confused. "Why wont you kiss me?" I ask cautiously. He looks up at me. "Because I dont love you Tris." I am taken aback. "Look Tris" he says. "I saved you last night because I dont want to be responsible for your death. I wanted to make a point to you that you arent nothing. It would kill Christina if you died, and your co-workers seem to care a lot about you. You would hurt them if you pitched yourself into the chasm. I am positive."

"I see your point, and I wont pull a stunt again like that, but it doesnt make what you are doing to me hurt any less. I am going to Christinas."  
"Tris wait-" but I slam the door behind me before he can finish.

At Christinas me and her sob. She screams dirty things about Tobias and swears revenge. I sit there laugh and nod my head. All of a sudden Zeke bursts in the door. "Tris Four just told me. I-Im so sorry." I groan. So hes decide to make it a public event. "In case your wondering, I pushed him against the wall, and told him if he told anybody else I would personally throw him off the face of this earth." Says Zeke. I laugh and realize I am still in my pjs. Christina seems to realize so she lets me borrow her tight black leggings and shirt that has gray and black stripes.

I head back to my apartment, grab my gun, and go to work.

Tobias POV:  
Time to tell Tris how I feel. I make my point, and she understands but insists that it doesnt take away the pain. I try to stop her from leaving but she just slams the door.

When I tell Zeke he seems really pissed off. He slams me against the wall and threatens me. Then he rruns off to go talk to Tris.

Work was fine. I caught Eric making out with a girl, and then twenty minutes later bringing in a different girl and fucking her. That was the highlight of my day. It was really funny when the first girl ccaught him with the second girl, and then tried to come on to both of them at the same time, only to get the swhit beaten out of him. Me and the workers were all on the ground with laughter.

I meet Tori outside of oour apartment door, and she kisses me. I push her against the wall, and deepen the kiss. I feel a pang of guilt for Tris  
Tori is fumbling with the lock. We fall through the door and onto the couch. I lift up her shirt revealing her black bra, and fumble for the clasp. I stop hearing the door open again. Tori and I whip are hheads around and stare at Tris. She doesnt look angry, or sad at all.

"UGH THE LITTLE BITCH ALWAYS HAS TO COME IN AT THE WORST MOMENTS!" Tori screams.

"Careful Tori" says Tris calmly. "He knocked me up after one time." I stare at her unable to speak or even breath. Tris... Is... Pregnant."

Next thing I know I am wrestling a very angry Tori off of a screaming Tris.

**N/A: Ooooh, a cliffhanger... :P. I will probably updaye again later tonight. Comment, follows and faves are more than welcome. By the way... A moment of silence tto honor the vistims of todays bombing. :°(.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: On with the story. Thank you divergentdandelion for the constructive critiscm, but as you will find out something happened to Tobias to make him do what he did.**

**Disclaimer: I. Dont. Own. Anything.**

Tris POV:  
One second Im telling Tobias about our baby, and the next im getting clawed, bit aand scratched by Tori. I feel her dragged off of me. Tobias ties her to the awkward post that is behind the couch.

"Tris. Your... pregnant" Tobias whispers. His eyes are full of pain and fear and anger. "Why didnt you tell me. Its my baby." He yells. "No" I correct him "It is my baby. You left me, and since you obviously hate me I didnt bother." I yell back. "I did this to you. It is my baby to. And I dont hate you, I just-" he stutters "hate me." I finish for him. "God Tris why do you have to be so overdramatic" he yells. "I am not being overdramatic, you left me. You left the baby." I yell back at him. "THE BABY I DIDNT FUCKING KNOW ABOUT TRIS. HOW CAN YOU LEAVE SOMETHING YOU DONT HAVE." he screams. I burst into tears and say between sobs "See you hate me." I sob. "You hate me because I made a bad desision. You hare me because I was stupid."

He doesnt speak to me. He is surprised by my crying, and frankly so am I. I dont usually cry. The war took all of my tears.  
"Tris" he finally says "That bitch" he points to Tori "has been blackmailing me. She said that iif I didnt hurt you phycologically she would hurt you physically. I couldnt bear to ssee you in any more pain than I know you already aare in." He whispers. Then he does something rare. He cries.

"No" Tori screams." I will kill your precious Tris. She will die." Before she can say anymore, I gag her and drag her to dauntless headquarters.

I then go back to Tobias and we kiss. He lays a gentle hand on my stomach. "Well little baby. Looks like you wont just have a mommy" he whispers. I laugh and the baby kicks. He must have felt it because his eyes shot up to mine. I laughed at him and whispered. "Thats your baby Tobias. Or should I say our baby." We fall asleep on the couch. One and each on my stomach, and our others hands on eachothers faces.

**N/A: Sorry about the shortness. I will get Tobias POV in the next chapter. So you see. Tori was blackmailing Tobias. :{). That evil bitch.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Fluff. The best thing a fanfic can have.**

**Disclaimer: All I want for christmas is to own this stuff. Buuut I doont.**

Tobias POV:  
I gnat believe she wiuldnt tell me somethibg like that. I cant believe that she would then say I left something I didnt know about. "HOW CAN I LEAVE SOMETHING I DONT FUCKING KNOW ABOUT!" After I scream this I realize what I have done. Tris is sobbing. It is to much for me to bear. I do something Ive never broke down in front of Tris. When i snap back to reality, Tori is gone and Tris has worked her way into my arms.

We lie on the couch whispering to the baby. At last after the faction war, and our personal war I sleep in her embrace, and she sleeps in mine.

_FOUR MONTHS LATER..._

Tris POV:  
Tobias kisses my head, and then my swollen stomach. I am now about halfway through my pregnancy, there is no hiding the fact. As I expected, Christina was overly excited, and did all of my maternity shopping that day. She is also throwing me a baby shower, that she thinks I dont know about.

My team was a little less excited. Gibbs told me that if I slowed them down he would make me go on maternity leave. I chose not to because I dont like being looked upon as though I am weak. Everybody else seemed concerned about me.

Though we make no breakthrough with our case and it was a boring day sitting behind a desk, I got some good thinking in about the baby. I think that I want to name the baby Danny if it is a boy and Julia if it is a girl.

When i get home me and Tobias talk over the names, and he puts in his ideas, of Carla, or Trenton. The kicking is bothering me so Tobias makes warm water with lemon to ease the kicks. I dont know how he knows to do that but he does and it works.

As I feel myself drifting off, I am taken to the bed by tobias. I murmur his name, but I dont think he hears it. He lays me in bed, and almost immeadeatly my eyes clpse and I float away. I am awoken in the middle of the night to screaming and a jolt of dear. The scream belongs to Christina.

**N/A: Just a run of the mill filler chapter with a cliffhanger. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Review, comment, follow, fave. Oh review amd comment are the same. Haha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hi again. Sorry I will post more often. There is only so much a girl with a bbroken finge can type.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

Tris POV:  
I jolt straight up, and so does Tobias. We jump out of bed, and run to the door. Tobias holds me back, as he opens the door in case it is something that will seriously scar me. I pudh past his arm, and immeadiatly wish that I hadnt.

Christina is black and blue. Her nose and lip are bleeding, and her cheeks are red as though sshe has been slapped. There was bruising on her neck, and her ragged shirt was soaked with blood coming from her back. She is crawling down the hall, trying to eescape Eric. His face is contorted, and he holds a bbelt in his hands. He is walking after he  
her slowly muttering inaudible things.

Tobias runs over to Eric and wwith a single punch he is slumped on the floor. Everybody has ccome out of there room. Some run to Eric and tie his hands behind his back, while others like me run to Christina. She slumps tto the ground just as I kneel down next to her. I try to ffind a pulse, but she has none.

I let out a strangled noise. Half sob half scream. Somebody alerted the Dauntless medics, and they have surrounded her. Tobias drags me into his arms, and protects my eyes from Christina. He tries to soothe me but has no success. My best friend has no heartbeat. My best friend is being taken from me. My best friend is almost dead. These are the ladt things i think before I see black.

Tobias POV:  
I heard a sscream. Tris and I ran to hte door, and though I tried to protect her she still saw something that even I couldnt believe. Eric was beating Christina. It was clear he had also raped her. I didnt stand there for a moment. I took him out as Tris ran to Christina.

Somebody alerts the Dauntless medics, and frim what it looks like Christina has no hearbeat. I take tris in my arms and try to calm her but my love isnt enough. I feel her slump unconscious in my arms, and carry her to the hospital trailing Christina, who is lying on a bed frame with sheets as a makeshift strectcher. All I can see is blood, and when we stop to the hospital, there is a team of doctors that take her into the ICU. I set tris on one of the beds and wait till a nurse walks up to us and takes Tris from me.

Since I know it will be a while before I ger to see Tris. I head to the Dauntless pub tto clear my head. I buy a beer, and walk out. I walk around the compound and as I turn a corner see Tori. I turn right back around, but she has seen me, and runs after me.

"So did you miss me while I was away baby." She says when she finally catches up wwith me. I stare at her hard as stone. "Dont call me baby. What are you even doing here? You were supposed to be sent to your original faction." I say this coldly. "Im back here on buisness." She says. She then lunges for my lips but I grab her and scream at her. "You dont even like me, you just want to make Tris hurt." I then punch hher out cold and leave her to get up by herself. I finish my beer, and walk into the hospital, and a doctor runs over to me.

"Are you Four?" Asks the man. I tell him I am, and the look in his eyes isnt a happy one. "Due to your girlfriend Tris Priors stress tonight, she is on the verge of a miscarry." He says. All of a sudden my world comes crashing down.

**N/A: I would like to put emphasis on the wwords **_**on the verge. **_**She hasnt misscaried yet, and I am still deciding wether or not to do so. Im leaning towards... wait a minute if i tell you, you wont be surprised. :P. Comment, follow, fave. Thank you, thank you very much.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Heeey. Going up north for the weekend might not post for a day.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Divregent or Insurgent, but ssoon I will own an iTouch 5th generation.**

Tris POV:  
When I wake up I see an unhappy Tobias sitting in a hospital chair. Wait why am I in a hospital? Oh yeah Christina. I mustve blacked out or something. Thinking about Christina makes me sick.

I try to sit up, hut my exhaustion is overwhelming, and my stomach... just no. I sigh and Tobias runs over to the bed smiling. There are dry tear streaks running down his face. Why was he crying. "Tris" he whispers "I am so glad your okay." He kisses me and I ask him whats wrong, and why he has tear streaks. "Oh you almost lost the baby last night." He says frowning. "What?" I whisper. I begin to cry. "Relax Tris." he says in a soothing tone, "You didnt. Thebaby just got a little stressed out." This calms me down.

"Hows Christina?" I ask. "Not good he says. Shes been in the ICU all night. Eric beat and raped her into a coma." He is frownong. I feel numb. As though I am impenetrable. "He is being executed." Tobias whispers. I gasp, and look at him with fear in my eyes.

*Flashback*  
_"What" I whisper. "You heard me, Eric is alive. Jack Lang didnt want him dead, just gone. Apparently if he decides to come back to us his crimes will bbe forgotten." Tobias mutters. He is frowning and so am I. _  
*End of Flashback*

I dont know why I feel fear. He is a shitbag, and after whatt he did I should feel happy. I forget about him and me and Tobias kiss. It is not hungry or rushed, just passionate.

Tori POV:  
I wake up on the ground. My head is pounding. I remember last night, and frown. He rejected me as he did before. He knew i didnt want him. I just wanted to make her hurt. Whatever. I have to go back to Erudite. Ugh. I wish i was back in Dauntless. I need permission from Caleb Prior though to transfer back here. I know he wont grant me pepermission. Never. I will get back at her. Then we will be fine. Actually no. I ddont want us to be fine. I want us to be bad.

Christina POV:  
_I am in a dark tunnel. I see a speck of light and run for it. The burnong in my legs, and the aching in my joints are ignored. I feel as though i am floating. I see Will and run towards him. He backs out of the tunnel, and so I run out of the tunnel. _

_I run intp Wills arms and we kiss. I open my llips and the kiss becomes momore passionate. We are hungry now. I feel him fingering the hem of my tshirt and I move my arms so that he can lift it off of me. He unclips my bra and pulls it off. I tease him and pull back a little. I hear him groan and I open my eyes a smile on my lips. When I open my eues i am looking into Erics. I scream and put my shirt on, but he grabs it and rrips the back open. I he grabs me, and a bullwhip appears in his hhands. I see him raise his arm, I hear the whistle of the whip, I close my eyes and scream but no sound escapes my ththroat. I feel the wind on my back and then nothing._

Everything is blurry. My tears cannot escape my eyes. I blink them away, and see Will hovering over me. Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Four, and Tris are alsp there. I smile through the mmachine, and they all smile back. I feel weak, and there is a mild burning sensation on my back. I dknt care that Eric did that to me. I am not weak. I am Dauntless.

**N/A: I would never kill an innocent baby. Even in a story. I hope you liked it, and of couse comment, follow, and fave. PM me with any ideas for baby names, and how the story should continue.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Sorry I havent posted lately. Lost my kindle. yes I am writing this on my Kindle Fire. I dont own my own laptop, and I would never take the chance of writing it on my parents computer. Plus I do most of my writing at night and my parents think I go to bed at 9:30.**

_Six weeks later..._

Tris POV:  
"Hey Im going zip-lining with Uriah, Marlene, Christina, and Zeke." I shout to Tobias. HELL NO YOUR NOT" Tobias screams back from in the bathroom. He runs out, "Look Tris, I know that you wanna have fun, but after the almost-misscaraige I dont want you to take chances." He says. "Wait a minute" I say "Are you seriously saying that I cant do anything that regular Dauntless do. The whole reason I want to do this is so that nobody looks down upon is exactly what your doing." My tone is deadly.

We just stare at eachother for what seems like hours, but according to my watch is only 30 seconds. "You are not going to that zip-line" he says. His tone is as deadly as mine. Hes going instructor Four on my ass and I dont like it. "I CANT BELIEVE YOUR TRYING TO CONTROL ME. WHATS NEXT ARE YOU GOING TO GET ME A FUCKING NANNY CAM SO THAT YOU CAN MAKE SURE I DONT DO ANYTHING STUPID!" I scream. "I WOULDNT NEED TO IF YOU HADNT BECOME SUCH AN ADRENALINE JUNKY. YOU KNOW WHAT DONT TALK TO ME. IM NOT GPING TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR A MISSCARIED BABY. YOU CAN DO THAT YOURSELF IF YOU WANT TO GO ZIPLINING SO BADLY." He yells. I am in shock he just broke up with me. He runs put of the apartment, slamming the door. I feel so empty and numb.

I try to shake off what he said, but I cant. I let my sadness envelope me, in its cold arms and I cry. I cry for hours and hours. I cry till absolutely no more tears spill. I cry until my eyes are sore and red. I then realize I am holding an empty bottle of wine. The pictures around me are all smashed. My knuckles are bleeding and everything is swaying. All I see is black.

When I wake ot is 4:46 in the morning. My head is pounding, and I am slightly dizzy. I vomit and realize that nobody is here. Tobias has truly abandoned me. I drag myself into the shower, and let the hot water pour on my back, while I cry. When I get out of the shower, I pull on my tightest pair of jeans, and my lowest cutting shirt. I put my hair in a messy side-bun, and put in a black headbands with a bow. I put on my best leather jacket, and a silver chunky necklace with a matching bracelet. If I am single I might as well look good. I put on a heavy layer of black eyeliner, and mascara. I smudge it around a little bit and put on concealer to cover up the tear streaks. For once in my life I look half decent.

Tobias POV:  
I hear Tris saying she is going to go ziplining. No just no. After the close call I am not going to take any chances. When I run out and tell her that she cant go she is acting like a total idiot. Screaming at me to stop be controlling. I am trying to help her. Before I even know what is happening I broke up with her. I dont feel guilty or sad. Just sort of empty.

My feet take me to somewhere they always seem to go when I am upset. The chasm. I lean over the edge and let the water spray on my face. It is cold and refreshing. All of a sudden I feel guilty. So guilty that I run back to the apartment. I find Tris lying on the ground passed out. The pictures of us are broken and torn up. She hates me. She is out cold. She got herself drunk. I feel a surge of anger. All I want to do is comfort her, but she got herself drunk. She endangered her life and the babies. I can never forgive her for that, no matter how much I want to.

**N/A: Yes I know it is short, but Im having a bit of writers block so I will probably post another chapter tonight.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Sorry about not updating recently. Have been having trouble with the files. Without further ado (Comment on how to spell that) Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Almost forgot. Dont own NCIS or Divergent or Insurgent, I mean I do just not the rights.**

_One Month Later_…

Tris POV:  
It has been officially one month since me and Tobias broke up. My heart aches for him, and at night I usually cry myself to sleep. It hurts to not have him here. I always wonder what our lives would be like if life were perfect. I think that we would come home from work, he would kiss me, and then my swollen stomach. We would talk about baby names each night and laugh at the memories of our childhood. He would comfort me when I sobbed about my parents. He would be there for me always. I realize life is not perfect.

As I expected Christina has been with me every step of the way. From planning my baby shower to cheering me up, to beating Tobias up when she found out he dumped me. She has been a good friend. She has also been trying to get me and Tobias back together. Christina is still friends with his friends, and so am I. Once in a game of truth or dare she went as far as to dare Tobias to kiss me on the lips and take me back. He took off his shirt. Quickly. I bowed my head so that nobody could see me cry.

When I get to work there is a note taped to my computer.

_We are all in the chasm were everybody seems to get kissed or proposed to that. Well brief you when you get there._

–_Gibbs_

I feel a pang of sadness. Tobias and I kissed there. My heart throbs, and I let one tear roll down my cheek. Because he deserves more, but like our kisses I want to tease him.

I go over to where me and Tobias kissed and sit down. My team is nowhere to be found. I whisper to my baby "This is where me and your daddy kissed. I loved him a lot, but love fails. I thought he would be there for me but I guess he wont." Here I let the tears come freely. I cover my mouth and rub my overlarge belly. I sob. I weep. I moan.

"I am always there for you" says a deep strong voice. I am engulfed in warmth, and I smell Axe, Hollister, and something else distinctly male. I smell Tobias. It makes me feel good inside. I stop crying, look up, and see his smiling face. He kisses me, and then his hands slide off of me and he is down on one knee. "Tris Prior" he says in a deep loving voice "After all we have been through I love you more than anyone in the world. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Will you marry me?" I am in shock. My body is numb. It is a good numb. "Yes" I whisper "A million times yes!" He stands up and so do I. We kiss. One of his hands is wrapped around my waist, the other resting on the spot that our baby lays. I have one of my hands on his shoulder, and the other resting on top of his hand on my stomach. We stay like that for a long time. I want to stay there forever.

He slips on the ring. It has a black gem in the middle. It is smooth, and translucent. It is surrounded by tiny white crystals. It is the most beautiful ring. It is engraved with the numbers _4+6=∞. _

Tobias POV:  
My heart pounds as I come out from behind the rocks. My plan has worked perfectly so far. All I need is for her to say yes. That is what will make me complete. I envelope her in my arms, and comfort her. She looks so beautiful. Her blond locks flow around her face like a cascade of gold. Her features are tiny, but her heart is big.

I drop to one knee. My heart in my throat. After all I have done on my life, this is by far the scariest pf them all. I ask her to marry me. She has one hand over her mouth. My heart sinks as I fear she is going to say no. At first she whispers it, but then she says yes and we kiss. It is a long deep kiss that means a lot of things. After I threw her to hell, after I left hher when she needed me most, she took me back. She loves me. I slip the ring on her finger. Beautiful, unique, the one that I fell in love with the second I layed upon. All like Tris

**N/A: Fluff. Comment on how that chapter was. Oh and BTW I need more baby names. If you have a really good, pretty one, than PM me with it. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: I was so frustrated with the whole file thing that I cried when it didnt work and then cried when it did work.** **Glad to be back.**

**Disclaimer: Get the picture. I dont own anything.**

Tris POV:  
When I go into Tobias apartment I am taken aback by the difference. He completely renovated the apartment that I once knew. It now has midnight black walls and a bloodred ceiling. The floor is dark hardwood with a black shag rug and red couch with new 60 inch plasma in a corner that is the living area. The bathroom is black and white subway tiles. A double vanity with marble countertops and a black base. Also a stainless steel shower.

The kitchen is all stainless steel. There are three black, modern barstools. And he has the fridge stocked with beer and pizza and stuff. The bedroom is charcoal gray and has a black bedframe with a curved back headboard. The sheets are white but the comforter is bloodred.

I hear him come into the apartment and I walk outside the bedroom. "So whatta ya think of the decor?" He asks "Mmm" I say "Tasteful, but very Christina" I walk to him and he kisses me for a long time. We sit on the couch and he kisses me again this time trying to make it deeper. As always I tease him and pull back a little. He moans and I grin then I give him what he he wants, and I feel his smile as he kisses me.

We sit on the couch TV playing, and laugh at old memories. We talk about the war and it hurts to remember everything that happened. I dont cry I am to happy to cry. He gives me a beautiful necklace. It has a silver chain, and black smooth opaque crafted to look like a star stone. We kiss, but I pull back. There is a sudden tightening, widespread ache piercing my lower abdomen. I clutch my stomach and let out a strangled moan. I look into Tobias dark blue eyes. They are wide with fear. It is too early. Much to early.

Tobias POV:  
When I walk into the apartment Tris comes out of the bedroom. She remembered the spare key I left for her. I was going to go look for her so that I could give her the necklace that I got for her but then I forgot the damn thing. Whatever I can give it to her now.

We kiss and laugh and watch The Office. We talk about the war and she is so string. We kiss some more and then she pulls back abruptly and makes a pained noise and cluthches her stomach. Fear courses through me shes not due yet. Not yet.

**N/A: Ooooh a cliffhanger. :P. Im in a fight with my best friend can you tell me what to do. She thinks I am not telling the truth about a lot of things. Comment please I really need help.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Chapter 10! Woopde Doodle! Random choice of words. Im actually writing this in the back seat of a minivan driving up north. ;P lucky me.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own NCIS or Divergent. But if I did own NCIS I would have made it so that Ziva and Tony didnt get hit by a car in the last episode. *Seething* **

Tris POV:  
The pain rips across my stomach again and I scream. It lasts for about one minute and then dissapates. Fear rips at my heart, and also hesitation. I want the pain to stop but the only way that could happen is to have the baby. In dauntless they dont give you painkillers. I guess intense pain handling is brave. On the other hand I dont want the baby out because it is to early.

Tobias is carrying me bridal style. All of a sudden a bright flourescent light hits my eyes. We must be in the infirmary. I hear somebody with a deep voice yelling. Another douse of pain pierces me, and I scream, and moan, and sob, all at the same time. There are black dots dancing in front of my eyes from the pain. I remember that Christina is a nurse. Maybe she can help me.

Another pain as I am put on a bed. The scream that erupted from my mouth was so ear splitting that I am surprised nobody winced. I am clutching my stomach, and being wheeled through the halls. I see Christina above me. She is smiling down on me. I see Tobias face trying to smile and holding my hand. I feel better until the pain comes again.

The pain is different this time. It is burning as though a white hot iron has been pressed to me. That mixed with the ache brings a sound out of me more animal than human. It sounds as though I am yelping and snarling and roaring and screaming all at the same time. My hair is beggining to stick to my forehead from the sweat. It takes everything in me and more not to push.

I am wheeled into a room with more doctors and more nurses. It isnt an operating room though. They actually excpect me to push this baby out of me! "Hell to the fucking no" I scream at somebody "I am not pushing something this big out of me!" I am crying now. I dont care who sees me. "Tris listen" says some random male doctor "The baby is coming out of you, otherwise we definetely would have given you a cesaerean section. "Fine" I say, "but I want her to deliver it" I say pointing at Christina. I expect somebody to refuse my demand but nobody does.

Another pain rips across my stomach and bursts from beneath me. I cry out in pain and Christina yells "push Tris!" I hold my breath and give my heart and soul and strength into the push. I am screaming and crying, but nothing is releiving me. I push again and again, but nothing happens.

It feels like a thousand years, but finally something happens. After about five hours of hard labor, I push, but this time the burn doesnt subside, and neither do my screams. My hair is sweaty and matted. I am exhausted. I push again and then I am relieved of my pain. I strain to hear the sound of my babies cries but there is none. There is only silence. Silence throughout the whole room.

Tobias POV:  
I carry her to the hospital yelling for people to help. I get a grouse of nurses and doctors gathered including Christina and lie her down on a bed. Her screams pierce me as the pain must be piercing her. I cant bear to see her so helpless. I try to smile as she looks at me and hope I am convincing.

She is in labor for hours. I am by her every single moment. I try to stay strong for her. She is squeezing my hand so tight that both her and my knuckles are white. She must not notice though.

After a million years her entire body relaxes and she slumps back. I stroke her hair with the hand that is not broken. Then I realize something is missing. My baby. My babies cry. Where is it. The entire room is silent. I feel as though somebody just dropped the world on my back. I am crushed.

**N/A: *Collective gasp* What do you think should happen to the baby? Dundundun! But seriously comment on some of the ways this story could go on. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: I am really giving you a lot of cliffhangers. Now on the last chapter I may or may not have killed Tris and Tobias baby. It would be cruel and unusual to kill a baby even in the story. Read to find out if I am cruel and unusual.**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved... blah blah blah blah...Divergent©... all that crap... Now the part you want to hear the story.**

Tris POV:  
I am numb. My ears are still straining. I am paralyzed with fear. My heart is pounding so hard I am afraid I will have a heart attack. I find the strength to look at Tobias and find no comfort in his eyes. I am empty but full. Full of sadness.

I hear a wail. It is not Tobias not Christinas not anybodys it is mine. Another wail joins it. I look up my eyes blurry with tears. People are rushing around. One is carrying a little pink bundle. That is where the noise is coming from. My tears stop and I feel happier than I have ever felt in my life. My baby is alive. I look to Tobias. His eyes are filled with joy. A smile is on his face. I try to sit up and fall back down in a heap. I only realize now how exhausted I am.

Somebody hands the bundle to Tobias. He holds the baby just as I have seen people in Dauntless hold there babies. One arm underneath the baby, the other arm around the baby. He only needs to use the palm of his hands and his fingers. The baby is so tiny. So tiny. To tiny. I have seen pictures of me as a child. I was just as tiny. I wonder if I was born to early.

Tobias whispers in my ear. "It is a girl. A beautiful baby girl." He whispers. I can hear the pride in his voice and my smile grows larger. "Adeline" I whisper. I look to him and see his smile. I am tired so tired. I feel my body go numb and I close my eyes. I can sleep soundly now.

Tobias POV:  
My heart drops. It seems as though everybody is frozen in time. This sudden sadness is heavy and piercing unlike any pain I have felt before. I hear a wail, and look to Tris. I hear two wails. One belongs to Tris the other to...my baby. My baby is alive. It is alive. My heart lifts. No it soars. I whisper the words that were given to me by Christina. "It is a girl." We name the baby Adeline. A beautiful name a big name for such a small young girl.

**N/A: See I am not cold an heartless and cruel. Thank you to** **llamasrock192 for the idea for the name. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Heeeeey. Drama, fluff, and a HUGENORMOUS surprise in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. I just want to right the damn story.**

Tris POV:  
I wake up. My eyes are blurry. I am very dizzy. There is crying, and I think it is from a baby. I am in a hospital. Oh. The baby must be mine.

There is somebody hovering over me. He is a boy he is very handsome. He has a spare upper lip, and a small lower lip. He also has deep blue eyes that fascinate me. I am taken aback when he kisses me.  
"Where am I" I ask. "Who am I?" The boys smile dissapears."Tris" he whispers. "Your in the just had Adeline... our baby." He points to the baby."Adeline" I repeat. "That is a pretty name. Who gave it to her?" The boys eyes fill up with tears. "You dont remember do you?" He asks. His voice is shaking. "Nope" I say. "Who are you?" His expression turns stony. "I am Tobias" most people know me as four because nobody knows my name but you." I feel priveleged. "Well why am I so important that I am the only on who knows your name?" I ask. "Because your my fioncee." Oh that would explain why he kissed me.

The boy keeps on telling me things about myself. I am a transfer from one of the five factions Abnegation. Tobias was my instructor, and boyfriend. We broke up a little over a month ago, and got back together yesterday only to have me go into premature labor last night.

He wheels me around the hospital a little bit, and asks some doctor if he can show me around the Dauntless compound. The doctor just shrugs and says. Keep close. He smiles and thanks the doctor.

He pushes me out into a large cavern. It has cielings that go up to the ground because as he explained we are underground. The ceiling is glass. The pit is full of people. "Welcome to Dauntless" Tobias says into my ear. That is when everything clicks. I know who I am. I know what happened to me. And I know who it is that runs up to me and kisses me on the mouth. Al.

I play along and act like I still dont have my memory. "Who are you. Get your mouth off of me. He is my fioncee" I say pointing at Tobias. "Yeah Al. Anyway how the fucking hell are you here. You died. And get your face out of my fioncee." He yells. "Damnt Four why cant you just admit and except that she chose me. And by the way. Bodies look really unreconizeable when they are bloated with water. There was also a surplus of factionless before the war." He yells. "Tris honey dont listen to him he was out to get you from me the second I asked you out. He even raped you once." He whispers in my ear."Yeah right Al. Bad luck I got my memory back. I remember who I am. Who you are. Who he is." I say pointing at me, then Al, then Tobias. I get up out of the weelchair, kiss Tobias and say "Dont come near me or Tobias or our baby daughter Adeline." I say. My voice is deadly calm. "Wait a minute" Al says "that bastard" he says pointing a Tobias "told you that our baby that I created with you was his doing." He lunged at Tobias roaring. Tobias blocks him easily. "No" I say "I remember who created my baby and it wasnt you." Al, defeated, goes away.

I cant believe that Al would pull something like that. Me and Tobias walk back to my room, and we lay on the bed with Adeline in between us. We kiss for a long time. Until Addy starts to scream. We laugh and then coo her back to sleep. I put her in bed, then a nurse walks in and tells me I am discharged.

Tobias POV:  
That bastard. He will never lay a finger on Addy or Tris as long as I am living. Me and Tris kiss for a while and when Addy gets jealous and starts to cry, we calm her down and then a nurse comes in and tells Tris she can leave. I know exactly where I am taking her. The party Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Lynn, Lauren, Will and I have planned at the beach.

**N/A: Al makes a reappearance. Can you believe it! I will do a POV of his feelings.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Sorry about the late update. Computer problems as usual. For this chapter, Als POV, because I need a little help on where the story should go. Please comment on ideas.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even have to do these. Its not like my writing is spectacular enough to be mistaken for Veronica Roths. Ok schratch that yes it is but still. I dont own anything. And besides why would Veronica Roth write a **_**fanf**_**iction on her own book. Emphasis on ****fan** **in ****fan****fiction.**

Al POV:  
I cannot wait to make my move on Tris. When I heard that she had lost her memory I completely changed my plans. I was going to hit on her today anyway. Her best friend and wont-admit-it-long-time-crush coming back from the dead. That has gotta get her away from Four. Anyway he was just a tool for comfort.

I never really died. Just acted like it. Eric and I both agreed that Four should pay. My reason to make him hurt, he stole Tris. Erics reason, Tobias ranked first and not him. I still cant believe everybody thought it was me. I knew that the factionless man who practically begged me to throw him off of the ledge would look different bloated with water. Still.

When I run up to Tris, I kiss her. Gently to show her that I loved her, but passionately enough so that Four would be jealous. To my surprise she pushed me off. "What are you doing he is my fionceé" says Tris pointing at Four. I tell Four to back off acting like she chose me and not him, then I whisper in her ear that Four tried to rape her, but I was interrupted by Four yelling at me that I was supposed to be dead.

After a couple of minutes of fighting I walked away defeated. Tris got her memory back and so I guess i have to come up with a new plan. It has to be stronger because as I learned, Tris and Tobias had a baby together. How could she. I thought we had something. Maybe the feeling of me will bring her to her scenses**.**

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness. Again please give me some ideas. Thank you. Thank you very much. (See I am going all Elvis on yo ass!) I honestly hate Elvis. I like Taylor Swift and Justin Bieber and Adele and yeah Im a girl. Random infomation.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Party time! The beach awaits. Hope they have fun in the sun. I cant go to the beach because I live in Michigan and it is still too cold to go to the beach even though it has been like, 80 flicking degrees out lately. Humph.**

**Disclaimer: Again and again and again I say this; I dont own nothing Jesus. Aint nobody got time fo dat! **

Tris POV:  
Tobias rips off his shirt only to cover my staring eyes. Although I have seen him with his shirt off many times, it is still magical every time I see him. We are on the train wich means that we are probably going outside of the Dauntless compound. He is cradling Addy and stroking her blond baby hair. I however am just sitting there because his shirt blocks all vision.

"You know she really reminds me of you" says Tobias "small, weak, helpless" I smile "you calling me weak, small, and helpless?" I ask jokingly "if so I would be glad to enlighten you." I feel him smile when he kisses me. I smile too, I couldnt be happier. "Just kidding" says Tobias. "You are the strongest, most beautiful person I have ever met and I wouldnt want anybody but you. Ever."

When we get to our destination Tobias lets me take off my blindfold to jump off the train. When i do I hit sand and arms envelope me. There is cheering and catcalls and congradgulations all around. Tobias holds the baby and everybody coos over her. We are at the beach.

We head to the shore and Christina hands me a bathing suit. A string bikini to be more precise and short shorts to put over when I am not in the water. "We set up a changing area for you go ahead. I walk behind the rocks, and see a couple of curtains set up as a make shift tent. It will be perfect for when Addy gets fussy and we have to put her down for her nap.

Just as I have pulled my shirt off revealing my black lace bra Tobias walks into the tent. I dont know what possesses me to do this but our eyes lock and I run to his lips. Our kisses are hungry and passionate, and my heart pounds a little faster because it always does even though I have gotten over my fear of intimacy. I wrap one leg around his waist and he pulls the other leg up.

We kiss for a while and then he sets me down. By now my bra is already off and he is looking at my bare chest. His long finger inch underneath the hem off my pants and then I become part of him and he becomes part of me. And in that moment I swear we were infinite.

We walk out of the tent in our bathing suits about twenty minutes later. Nobody questions us. I hold Addy and talk to Christina, Marlene, Lynn and Shauna for a little while and then get up to go in the water.

The lake was a glistening in the mid-afternoon sunlight. Its waters clear and dark blue. The water felt like liquid silk against my skin that has been soaking in the sun. I dip Addys toes in the shallows and she doesnt complain at all. She giggles a little bit, so I sit down in the water and hold her in my arms. The water goes up just past my belly button, and I let her back touch and rest in the water. Tobias comes splashing after me and sits down next to me taking Addy into his arms. I lean back and let myself float in the water. My blond hair fans out and my fingertips hover just above the waters surface. I close my eye and soak in the sun for what feels like an hour. When i open my eyes Tobias is without the baby. He explains that while I was taking a sun bath Addy got fussy and so he put her down for a nap in the tent.

I get out of the water and walk over to everybody. Zeke has a cooler full of beer, and is pumping music so loud I am really surprised that Addy hasnt woken up.

After I finish my beer I go to check on Addy. I walk into the tent and my heart jumps into my throat. I let out an earsplitting scream and I hear people come running. Addy is gone.

Tobias POV:  
I cover Triss eyes with my shirt and we talk and kiss the entire train ride to the beach. When we get off of the train she is hugged by everybody. People congradgulate her and the guys come over and slap me on the back. "Hey congradgulations man" says Harrison. "Somebody got laid" yells Zeke. "It got all nice and steamy for you Tobias and now look. Youve got another money eater in your hands" says Uriah. I smile and laugh.

Me and Tris fool around a little bit in the tent. When we go out I head over to Zeke and everybody. I finish off a beer and then go see Tris in the water. I take Addy and she floats in the shallows for a couple of minutes. Eventually Addy gets fussy so I put her down for a nap. When I come back Tris is wide awake and we walk back to the group. I grab a coke but she drinks a beer.

After some chit chat Tris runs off to check on Addy. About fifteen seconds later I hear her scream. I run to the tent where I know she is, and our baby is nowhere to be found. I catch Tris as she slumps into a dead faint.

**A/N: What has happened to the baby! Tell me how the story should ho from here. I already have the overall plot for the next couple of chapters but to kill Addy or not to kill Addy that is the question. By the way did you catch the little bit of Perks of Being a Wallflower. ∞And I swear in that moment we were infinite∞…** **if you want I will do an M rated version of this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: OMG guys I am sooo sorry. My kindle has been acting up along with major writers block and I got grounded and OMG I'm a horrible friend don't hate me please but schools out now so I'm gonna figure out what's wrong with this dammed kindle and FIX IT!**

**Disclaimer: Unicorns are to NCIS in the sense that I want it but don't have it.**

Tobias POV:  
Fear and adrenaline course through my brain. I set the unconscious Tris down on the ground and yell. "Uriah, Zeke, Will NOW" they come running into the tent along with Christina, Marlene, and Shauna. Christina screams aand bursts into tears. Marlene comforts her and Shauna takes Tris out of the tent. Christina and Marlene follow in suit. I trunk to the guys and say "As you can see no baby. Zeke, you, Uriah and Will are going to sweep the surrounding area for anything that would help us find her." They nod. "Dude where are you going?" asks Zeke. "To find the son of a bitch that did this and beat the living shit out of him." I say in my instructor Four voice that most people have come to know so well.

I am sprinting to the train tracks. I could possibly catch up to the kidnappers if I ran fast enough. _Thank God I memorized the train schedule_ I say in my mind. I have no plan of what to do what so ever when I get to the kidnapper. _There could be more than one _I think. Whatever I guess I just have to use everything that I ever learned.

I catch up to the train right as it is passing. I pump my legs faster than ever before and get two fingertips around the handle. Enough to pull me into the train. The car is empty so I slump into one of the benches on the train and bury my face in my hands.

The train ride goes by quickly. After about ten minutes of twiddling my thumbs I hear the distant chatter of people. I stand up and jump off the train. I land on the gravel and waste no time jumping off the building onto the net. Though my fear of heights is great, the fear of losing my baby is insurmountable. I run to the chasm and whip my head around wildly. I look down and realize I am shirtless. Thank God nobody is here. All of a sudden I hear a dull thud and feel a throbbing pain on the back of my head. The world before me starts to swim and then everything goes black.

Tris POV:  
When I wake up, I see a blue sky. For a moment I don't know where I am, but then grief, fear, and anger come flooding through me. I jump up, and run despite everybody yelling at me to come back.

I run into the trees, and keep running and running to where I know the train tracks are. I hear screaming in the distance but then realize that Im the one that is screaming. My eyes blur with tears and I slow down a little. I stumble and fall to my knees letting my fear and anger consume me.

All of a sudden pain bursts into my scalp and I am dragged to my feet. I scream and a hand clamps over my mouth. I bite down onto the rough skin of somebodys palm. I bite harder and harder until i taste blood. The hand rips itself out of my mouth, and I hear somebody yelling out as I run. I jump onto the oncoming train and get a glimpse of my pursuer. It is Al and he is holding a gun to Addy's head. He calls out something to me but I don't hear it. I jump out of the train in full speed, and hit the ground. My skin burns with cuts from the gravel that i landed on. I don't care. I run to Al and try to punch his face. He grabs the my wrist and twists it, I scream and turn myself back up before hitting him on the nose with my head. Blood erupted from his nose and he lets go of my wrist. He has dropped the gun and I pick it up off the ground next to him. I decide not to be a murderer today and hit him upside the head with the but of the gun. I see him sway as I grab my child out of his limp arms. I turn around and hear him collapse just as I am grabbed on the shoulders and knocked out.

**A/N: oh Al when will you ever learn. AIGAN SUPER SORRY! Anyway comment on how the story should go. Don't you hope I will let Tris, Tobias, and Addy live.**

Paste your document here...


End file.
